


Closer

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's nothing to suggest that she's anything but an average girl."</p>
<p>Content warnings: genderswap!Lu Han, misogynistic language (in the first sentence, welp), public sex, mild restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Another porn challenge response. This one asked for freaky Lu Han/Tao and while people's definitions of freaky vary widely, this is pretty adventurous for me!

"She's the SM Town slut," Chanyeol tells him, leaning into Zitao's space conspiratorily. He tells Zitao that Lu Han went through Kris and Yixing both before he got here, says they were both fucking her at the same time. 

"Jongin too," another trainer who'd been listening adds. 

Zitao doesn't say anything, just nods along, feigning interest in the discussion. Lu Han has always seemed nice to him, one of the first trainees to approach him when he joined. There's something inherently sweet about her face, with her upturned nose and pouty lips, looking much younger than her age. She has a pleasant voice and a decent talent for dance, as far as Zitao can tell. She is one of the most prized SM trainees. There's nothing to suggest that she's anything but an average girl. 

Or at least that's what Zitao thinks until Lu Han corners him after practice one day in an empty hallway. She's one of the taller girl trainees, but she's still a few centimeters shorter than Zitao. Yet the way she stands, hip cocked out and drawing Zitao's eye to the expanse of her thighs revealed by her short shorts, makes her feel more imposing. "Zitao," she greets him.

"Hello," Zitao says, mopping up his sweaty forehead with the hem of his shirt. He's never felt the need to impress the girls like the other trainees who go on and on about their various talents whenever girls just happen to be nearby, but he still feels bashful with his sweaty bangs plastered to his forehead while Lu Han looks so put together. 

"I was hoping we could talk alone," Lu Han says. 

She leads him to an empty practice room. She settles down against the cloud print. Zitao thinks something stupid, something like her smile being the sun in the sky. It feels even more stupid when Lu Han advances toward him, closing the gap between them on her hands and knees. Zitao gets a clear view of her breasts inside her oversized t-shirt, a glimpse of a bright pink bra before he wrenches his eyes away. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Lu Han asks, positively coy. Zitao shakes his head, being honest.

"That's what I thought," she says, and Zitao might feel offended if it wasn't for the press of lips to his own. 

Lu Han kisses him softly, tasting like strawberry chapstick. Her hair hangs into Zitao's face and tickles his cheeks but he feels frozen in place, too afraid of ruining the moment to push it away. The kiss never progresses further than just a brush of lips before Lu Han leans back, giggling behind her hand. "Well now you have."

# 

She kisses him a lot. In empty corners of the SM building, on the way back to the dorms, over morning coffee at Starbucks. Zitao still doesn't know what to think of Lu Han or why she's doing it, but he can't say that he minds, not when Lu Han finally slips her tongue into his mouth and gives him a kiss that makes his knees weak. All they do is kiss, so far, but Zitao isn't scrambling to push it any further. This is nice. This is fine with him. 

But that's not all that Lu Han wants. 

They're riding the bus home from a restaurant across town. It's late so it's only them and a couple of other solo passengers on board. Lu Han is wearing a skirt that ends just above her knees, coat draped over her lap and Zitao has his hand resting on the knob of her knee, stroking over the skin with his thumb absentmindedly as he scrolls through his Weibo. Lu Han doesn't say anything- she never does, not when she kisses him or guides his hands up to cup her breasts through her shirt- as she latches her fingers around Zitao's wrist and guides it up. Up under the hem of her skirt, up, before Zitao can protest, against the dampness of her panties. 

Zitao draws in a sharp breath, turning to look at Lu Han but she gazes towards the front of the bus, her eyes revealing nothing. At the same time, she moves to uncurl Zitao's hands, separating his fingers and guiding them so that he's now stroking the fabric of her underwear.

"What are you doing?" Zitao asks, or starts to ask, but the way Lu Han tightens her grip on his fingers sends the you should be quiet message loud and clear. Zitao's never done this, only seen what he can in porn and even then after the post orgasm bliss has faded, he feels bashful over what he's watched. Lu Han's hands are the only guide he has, plunging his fingertips underneath the band of her panties where Zitao reaches soft, wet skin. 

He knows enough to rub the tip of his finger over Lu Han's clit without her assistance. Lu Han trembles slightly under his touch. Zitao spares a glance around the bus to see if anyone has noticed what they're doing, but the few passengers are busy chatting or reading their papers. Lu Han pushes Zitao's hand down further until he can slip his middle finger inside of her cunt. 

"Good boy," Lu Han says, so quietly that Zitao almost wonders if he imagined it. With the assurance, Zitao pushes another finger inside. Nothing about porn could've prepared him for the hot, slick feeling of his fingers inside of her. His cock is hard inside of his jeans and Zitao imagines the same heat around his cock and he has to squeeze his legs together to keep from squirming. Lu Han must notice because when he looks back at her face, she's smirking.

This girl is going to ruin him, Zitao thinks. It's hard to imagine that this is the same girl who shyly introduced herself to Zitao back when he first started training. The rumors are starting to make a little more sense now. Not that he wants to complain.

Zitao pushes his two fingers in and out of Lu Han's cunt as she rocks forward, grinding against his hand. When he looks up at her face, she's biting hard on her bottom lip but otherwise her face is calm, revealing nothing. Not even when she guides Zitao's fingers back up and Zitao rubs wet fingers over her clit, harder and faster than before. Zitao can feel the sense of urgency in the way her thighs squeeze around his hands and the gasping breaths she takes, only loud enough for Zitao to hear. 

When she comes, her entire body tenses up, legs shaking and chest heaving; Zitao almost jizzes in his pants for the first time in a half-dozen years. 

He slips his hand back out from underneath her skirt and wipes it on his pant leg. She doesn't say a word, not when the bus pulls to their stop and not during the short walk back to the dorms. She kisses him good night before she skips off down the hallway, skirt whipping up behind her, and Zitao leans his head agains the door, dazed. 

#

Once Zitao gets to know Lu Han more, he realizes that everything he thought about her was wrong. Or, well, not everything. She's still as sweet as sugar and mischievous like a twelve year old boy, constantly teasing the other trainees. She just not as innocent as she looks, not by a long shot. 

They've fucked once, in Zitao's room on a rare day off. It was raining, a detail that Zitao dwelled on when he tried to hold off from coming within a minute. She laid on her back, skirt hiked up, and Zitao tried very hard not to crush her with his whole weight when he pushed inside of her, as wet and tight as he'd imagined it would be. 

A few weeks passed and all they did in that time was kiss, completely chaste. He wasn't expecting it when he showed up to his room one day to find Lu Han sitting on his bed, partially undressed, and dangling two pairs of handcuffs off her fingers.

"Hi," Zitao says, sort of pathetically awed, which makes Lu Han laugh at him. 

"Hi yourself." 

Zitao's had fantasies like this, fantasies like everything Lu Han's done with him (or to him) but nothing could ever compare to the reality. Lu Han is wearing a lacey bra, a pale enough shade of pink that Zitao can see the outline of her nipples underneath it. He follows the line of her body down to the slight pudge of her stomach- cute, like every other inch of her- then to the band of her panties, marked with a pink bow. 

"So, I was thinking," she says as Zitao strips off his coat. The teasing lilt of her voice sends a spark down his spine and he swallows in anticipation. "How do you feel about being handcuffed?"

It's not what Zitao was expecting her to say. "I don't know," he admits. Lu Han stands, crossing over to him and placing one hand on his waist. 

"It'll be fun," she says, then leans in to kiss him. Zitao would probably follow her off a cliff as long as she was kissing him. She's that good. Soft lips against his and a hand deftly stroking over the front of his pants and Zitao just nods, helpless to say no. 

She cuffs his hands to either side of the headboard. It's a slight stretch for Zitao's arms, though not entirely uncomfortable. Lu Han straddles him, knees on either side of his hips as she unbuckles his pants and pulls them down far enough for his cock to pop free. She wraps her hand around his cock, grip firm as she drops her head to mouth at the tip of his cock. Zitao arches up as soon as she does, feeling the strain of the cuffs against his wrists. She licks down his entire length and then, lips pursed, she slides her mouth along the skin, an obscene slurping noise accompanying the move. She takes his entire cock into her mouth with ease, and Zitao would be content to come like this, but then she pulls back. Pulls back and unhooks her bra. 

Lu Han's breasts are small like the rest of her body, round and perky. Zitao doesn't know what she's doing until right before she rubs her chest up Zitao's pelvis, his cock sliding in between her tits. The drag of her nipples across his dick and the softness of her breasts are sensation enough, but then Lu Han pushes her breasts together and Zitao can't help but thrust up into the friction. He has to bite down on his lip to stifle a load groan. Lu Han grins devilishly at him.

He fucks her tits until he's on the edge and then Lu Han takes him into her mouth again and even swallows when he comes down her throat. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand when he finishes, a dainty gesture for someone with precome drying on her chest.

Zitao can taste himself when Lu Han leans above him, her chest in his face, and Zitao sucks on one of her nipples. He flicks his tongue against the tip, teasing, then nudges her with his nose so he can reach the other. She giggles at that.

He's wondering how he wants him to get her off with his hands tied up when Lu Han crawls forward, knees on his shoulders, positioning herself so that her hips are directly over Zitao's face. Oh, he thinks. At his hesitation, Lu Han says, more teasing than indignant, "We don't have all day." The first brush of his tongue is hesitant. She's completely wet and her scent is overwhelming- not bad, but potent, going to to Zitao's head. His tongue slides between her lips to find her clit and he alternates between licking and sucking on her clit, guided by Lu Han's fingers tangled in his hair. She comes with a barely suppressed moan and Zitao licks up the wetness until she collapses on top of him, in a normal position this time.


End file.
